A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle includes an engine equipped with an in-cylinder injection valve that, is configured to inject a fuel in a cylinder, and performs abnormality diagnosis of a fuel pressure sensor in the case where a soak time exceeds a set key-off time at the time of a key switch on-operation (as described in, for example, JP 2015-124742A). In this motor vehicle, a condition that a total intake air amount, indicating an engine temperature immediately before a key switch off-operation exceeds a set intake air amount indicating a full warm-up determination temperature, as well as the condition that the soak time exceeds the set key-off time, is added as a condition of diagnosis of the fuel pressure sensor. This configuration enables abnormality diagnosis of the fuel pressure sensor to be performed even in a relatively short soak time, when the fuel in a fuel rail is heated by radiant heat after a atop of the engine to have an increased pressure and the fuel pressure is decreased to a low pressure by opening a relief valve for leakage.